


There's No Place Like Home

by Gogetemsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogetemsupergirl/pseuds/Gogetemsupergirl
Summary: Just a one shot that came into my head after seeing a writing prompt "Home stopped being a place when you entered my life."Kara receives a late night text from a concerned Carter Grant and.... feelings are confessed?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that came into my head after seeing a writing prompt "Home stopped being a place when you entered my life."
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please feel free to drop me any prompts for SuperCat one shots you'd like to see either on here or on my Tumblr,
> 
> gogetemsupergirl
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)

It had been over a year since she’d last seen Cat when Kara had received a text message out of the blue from the CEO’s teenage son.

**_Kara, I know you’re probably SUPER busy… but if you could maybe call my mom sometime soon I’d really appreciate it. I’m a little worried about her and I think she could really use a friend._ **

The hero laughed internally at Carter’s less than subtle hint that he knew her secret before worry took over and settled deep in her stomach. Things must be bad for Carter to be reaching out to her at gone 10pm on a Wednesday night.

She let go of the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding after reading the message for the seventh or so time and tapped the screen to construct a reply. Her thoughts failing her, she decided to hit call on Carter’s contact instead. The phone rang a handful of times before she heard his voice, soft and low on the other side of the phone.

_“Hi Kara. I have to be quiet I’m supposed to be asleep by now.”_ The teenager confessed.

_“Carter, what did your text mean exactly? Is your mom ok? Is she hurt?”_ Kara said in leu of a greeting.

_“I’m really worried, Kara, she’s not been completely herself ever since we left National City but I just put that down to missing CatCo at first. Things got a little better once we settled in DC and she started working for Olivia but the last few weeks it’s gotten worse. She’s barely eating, Kara, and on top of that she’s drinking more than ever before. I’ve never seen her like this. She thinks I don’t know but I can’t keep ignoring it. I’m sorry for bothering you, I’m sure you have better things to be doing but I… I’m scared.”_

If Kara didn’t know it was literally impossible, that rant of Carter’s would make her second guess whether he was her own son. Ignoring the warm feeling that thought gave her and focusing on the reason for this call, she took a steadying breath and thought about her response.

_“Oh Carter, I’m sorry you have had to deal with all of this alone. Please, never apologise for calling me for anything ok? I will always be here for you. Your mom too. You don’t have to handle this by yourself any longer.”_ Kara prayed she sounded as calm and confident as she wanted Carter to believe she was.

_“Can you text me your location and I’ll be right there?”_ The hero requested. Not a moment later her phone dinged with a notification.

_“Done, thank you so much Kara. I’ll see you soon?”_ He asked hopefully.

_“Sooner than you think, buddy.”_ Kara smiled and ended the call.

* * *

Kara donned her suit and was on her way at a record breaking speed - _even for her._ She zipped across the skies as fast as her powers would take her and in no time at all she was approaching Cat’s DC penthouse apartment. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

The former CEO, her once mentor and she had thought at one point, even friend was slumped on a sofaon her balcony, dressed in worn blue jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, nursing a generous serving of what Kara assumed to be scotch.

The hero floated down gently so not to startle her former boss who had still failed to notice her arrival.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara tried gently.

Cat’s head snapped up so quickly it appeared to give her a head rush, judging by the look that crossed her face, quickly replacing the one of surprise that had been there just seconds prior.

“And exactly why would you care, Supergirl?” Cat spat.

“Because we’re friends aren’t we, Miss Grant?” She tried innocently, earning a loud snicker from the older woman.

“Is that so? Tell me, what exactly brings National City’s finest to my balcony in DC on a Wednesday night?”

Kara tentatively stepped towards the smaller woman, careful not to scare Cat away or cause her to retreat even further into herself. She kneeled in front of the sofa and placed a comforting hand hesitantly on top of Cat’s knee.

“I was worried about you and I’m not the only one. What’s got you drinking your most expensive liquor out on a freezing cold balcony alone, on a school night?”

Cat’s face dropped.

“Carter called you.” She surmised bluntly, anger lacing her tone.

“Don’t be mad, Cat. He cares about you. I care about you.” Kara desperately hoped she hadn’t gotten the younger Grant in trouble. “Please talk to me.” She said softly, baby blue eyes pleading with the older woman to let down her guard just this once.

“I’m fine, I’m sure you’ve better things to be doing with your time Supergirl. Go home.” The less than convincing statement did nothing to satisfy the hero that her friend was alright. Cat had never been a sloppy drunk, she knew how to hold her liquor but Kara had been around her enough to know the tell-tale signs that the former CEO had had more than enough to drink that evening.

Blood shot eyes, her eyelids clearly becoming heavier by the second and not being able to keep herself as completely upright as she usually held herself.

Kara swallowed thickly and made a decision.

“Home?” She asked gently. “Where is that precisely, Cat? Krypton? Midvale? National City?”

Cat rolled her eyes and stood a little too quickly, the hero catching her before she could fall. The two women stared briefly into each other’s eyes searching for something, neither quite sure what. Before Kara could continue speaking, Cat broke their contact and stepped back slowly.

“Wherever you’d like, _**Kara.**_ Just go.” _Well, they’re done pretending Cat didn’t know Kara’s secret then._

The shorter woman turned to go back inside when the hero sped past her and blocked her from entering the apartment.

“You want me to go home, Cat?” She took a breath, steeling herself for what she was about to confess.

“The truth is, home stopped being a place for me the moment I laid eyes on you.” She reached down to grasp Cat’s hands with her own.“It seems that ever since you left I’ve been wandering from place to place, trying to fill my time with heroics, failed friendships, god I even tried to convince myself I could have feelings for someone else.”

Cat wasn’t sure when exactly she’d began to cry. She’d only noticed it when Kara’s thumb swiped them away from her cheeks.

“I came here because I care about you and what happens to you. I know you can’t ever feel the same way and I’ve been trying to live with that the best I can. I’ve given you space and I’ve let you dive but something is quite obviously causing you pain and that’s just something I cannot live with… So I’m going to sit here all night if I have to. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to talk to me. I cannot leave here until I’m positive that you’re ok.”

“I missed you.” Cat confessed quietly. Kara had never heard her speak so shyly. “That’s what was wrong. That’s why I’ve been drinking so much, I miss you so much, Kara.” She finished before breaking down in tears. Kara enveloped her in the tightest hug she could manage without hurting the smaller woman and placed a kiss atop her head.

“I don’t understand, Cat. If you missed me why didn’t you just call? Or write? You’ve not responded to my emails for months.” Kara questioned kindly, not wanting to further upset Cat.

“It was too hard, I thought putting distance between us would help these feelings subside but I only made it worse for myself. I thought that it’d be easier if we didn’t talk. I thought I could forget about you, Kara, but I can’t and now I’m just miserable.” The CEO explained, her cheek pressed against the hero’s chest not daring to look into the younger woman’s eyes.

“Wait… if you have feelings for me why didn’t you come and talk to me? Alex said my crush on you was visible from space, surely you could see how I felt about you?”

“Kara, you were just starting out as a journalist. If I’d have confessed my feelings to you I knew you’d want us to try to be together and I knew that it’d mean the end of your career before it had even begun. I couldn’t do that to you, I had to give you the chance to succeed on your own merit, not have people question what exactly you had to do to get where you were.”

The seriousness of the conversation seemed to have sobered the CEO up a little. She took a step back, breaking their embrace and looked into Kara’s deep blue eyes.

“I couldn’t be the reason you didn’t fulfil your destiny, Kara. I care about you too much.”

The hero shook her head gently and smiled in understanding. “So you put yourself through all this pain and suffering… Cat, I… Maybe you were right to leave. Maybe I did need to find my feet on my own. But it’s been years now, I’m an established writer, everything in my career is exactly what I could hope for. Only, it doesn’t feel like my life. Nothing is right when you’re not with me. I feel like I’ve been on autopilot since you left. Going through the motions, doing what’s expected of me, wanting to make you proud…”

“Oh and I am, Kara, I am so proud of everything you’ve accomplished and how you’ve grown as a woman.” Cat interrupted.

Kara beamed at the praise. “That all being said, Cat. I don’t want any of that if it means I have to live without you. Especially knowing that you’re just as miserable as I have been these last few years.”

“So what do you suggest, Supergirl?” Cat asked as she swiped at her tear stained cheeks.

“Come home with me, Cat. National City is lost without it’s queen. CatCo needs you almost as much as I do.”

“I don’t know about CatCo, I’d have to look into buying it back from Andrea Rojas.” Cat shrugged. “I do miss National City though and I know Carter wants to go back there, no matter how much he insists he loves DC.” She reasoned.

“So is that a yes?” Kara asked hopefully.

“It’s a we’ll look into it more in the morning… when I’m sober.” Cat grinned.

“Ok, so shall I um… just come back in the morning?” Kara stared awkwardly at her feet.

Cat stepped into the hero’s personal space, their lips mere inches apart. “Well you could at least kiss a girl goodnight.” She whispered, her breath feeling hot on Kara’s skin. The hero wasted no time fulfilling that request and brought her lips to meet those of the woman she’d been longing for since the day they met.

Cat pulled back reluctantly, taking in a much needed breath. “I love you, Kara.” The weight of the confession lifting from her shoulders after all these years made her feel a hundred pounds lighter.

The young hero smiled down at the woman she loved as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“I love you too, Cat. So much.” She admitted as she pulled the shorter woman back in for a series of chaste kisses.

“Kara, will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to say goodbye just yet.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

The two women made their way back inside the penthouse through the balcony doors leading to Cat’s bedroom.

Cat smirked as she turned to pull Kara back in for another quick kiss.

“After all darling… There’s no place like home.”


End file.
